


Waiting for you

by dr_zook



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War, You Decide, bring your daughter to the slaughter, or maybe it's resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou comes back from Down Below after a really bad mission, and has a little talk with Konzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshesque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moshesque).



> Title is an allusion to the fantastic song by [CULT OF LUNA](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQY1DQhjM6M). The first two lines are, in fact, part of the lyrics. Thanks, guys! 
> 
> Konzen's POV.

_[I am praying for the raging flood  
I am waiting for you to come]_

_.:._  
  
He has been on the verge of stacking up the rest of today's left-to-be-stamped warrants and simply kindle them. He is still wondering about the fact he obviously refrained from doing so. Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting at the pond, staring at... nothing. Yeah, nothing. The uneasiness within him is gnawing at his brittle patience.  
  
Then he sees him. His stride isn't as skiddy as usual when he approaches. The legs are compelled to uphold the marshal. He looks tattered and weary, plonking on the bench beside the secretary.  
  
Konzen's fingers grip tighter at his own opaque clothing. "Welcome back, marshal," he manages in a strained voice, forcing himself to look at least at Tenpou's sodden coat. It's ripped, and reeking of blood and faeces.  
  
"Thank you, Konzen." The marshal sounds genuine and weary. Like he went through dozens of attendants, only to see him. To talk to him, because he wouldn't make a fuss over him. He wouldn't, would he?  
  
"Do you want some tea?"  
  
"No, thank you. Later, maybe. Probably. But not now. Just... stay a bit with me, would you?" Tenpou emphasizes his request with a gentle squeeze of Konzen's shoulder, just within reach.  
  
Konzen has to lower his gaze. "Of course," he nods.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tenpou continues. Konzen wrinkles his brow and looks back at him. "I'm a mess," the marshal explicates, plucking at his ruined uniform. "Maybe I should change."  
  
Before he can rise again, Konzen grabs his arm. Flakes of dried blood and mud gush from the leather. "I don‘t care," the secretary announces hastily. He also dosen't minde the cloud of stale smoke wafting constantly around him. Nor the fierce grasp he finds himself in, when Tenpou's forehead thumps against his.  
  
"Thank you, Konzen," the marshal only murmurs against the other's pale face.


End file.
